It Takes Time, for Nightwing Four
by TheAngelofFate
Summary: Two times Dick Grayson thought Jason Todd the second Robin was nothing more than an annoying kid who didn't belong there. And two times Dick realized Jason was the second best thing (first getting Bruce as a dad) that happened to him. NO SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

AN: Alright guys, I'm doing something different, I'm gonna attempt to write Jason Todd, that's right Jason-Peter-The second Robin-Who got beaten and killed by the Joker-Then was resurrected and became Red Hood- Todd. I LOVE Jason, he is so much different then Dick, Dick is happiness, smiles, hugs,... laughter itself. And Jason... Well Jason really isn't... From what I got off of the internet of what he was like in the comics, and in his Bio of the comics, No one hurt me, but I have never read a single Batman comic, Hell I've never read A comic in my life, I know Bruce's and Dick's stories from watching Batman: The Animated Series when I was 11 I Think? And a WHOLE lot of Googling when I got older.

I always wanted to wrote a story for Jason ever since I found out about his character and what happened to him 2 or 3 years ago. But was always afraid I'd make him OOC, and wouldn't do him justice. Then a remember a movie... The first movie that he has ever been in, Batman: Under The Red Hood. When I saw flashbacks of a younger Jason Todd as Robin, He's happy, he smiles, laughs, does random flips in the air, He's just genuinely happy. And that, that right there, is just awesomely OOC. XD

This is a Young Justice story,This is going to be linked to my other YJ stories. Dick will be in this, and Bruce MAY be in this too, and it will have the happy, young Jason Todd in Under The Red Hood. So I hope you guys like it, and some things may be different. Like Bruce fired Dick when he was 15. Has been Nightwing for a year.

Jason's not in this chapter, he is only mentioned!

Read it, Review it. And hope you guys have a awesome day!

* * *

It Takes Time. For Nightwing, Four.

Chapter 1. A Pest.

Dick Grayson sat on the couch of Mount Justice. A glare was plastered a crossed his face. His arms were crossed, to where you couldn't see his blue Nightwing symbol on chest. He couldn't believe it. Just the thought of it pissed him off more than he already was. Bruce, Batman, his father, the man that he has trusted and loved since age 8.

Has gotten a new Robin!

Nightwing hands clinched into fists. _How dare he! How dare he give that name up. That was MY name, my mom called me that, she made that costume! He had no right giving it to some other kid he found off the street! _He thought furiously. Dick got up and started pacing, around the room, occasionally running his black gloved hands through his hair. Why? The no longer Boy Wonder would have continued to be Robin, that is if his "dad" hadn't fired him.

_It wasn't _my fault _the Joker shot me! _He ranted. That was it. That was Bruce's reason for firing him, cause the Joker got lucky and was able to shot him in the stomach. He's had worse for crying out loud! Bruce was being overprotective,he's always been, but it got worse he went missing for two weeks, got beaten a little, lost his memory, then got it back. At first it was nice, and even comforting to know just how much Bruce missed him. Then... After a while, it got annoying, to the point here he wanted to do missions with his fellow teammates at Mount Justice then with his father in Gotham.

But even though it annoyed him. Nightwing never _ever_thought that it would escalate to Bruce benching him for good.

[Flashback]

_"Stop arguing with me Richard! Your benched as Robin. For. Good. I've made up my mind." Bruce Wayne snapped at his son that was currently standing furiously a crossed from the billionaire. _

_"YOU CAN'T DO THIS! YOU MADE ME THIS WAY! YOU CAN'T JUST MOLD ME INTO A __PROTECTER__, A FIGHTER FOR OTHERS, AND JUST BENCH ME FOREVER! THIS IS ALL I KNOW BRUCE! YOU _**CAN'T!**_" Dick Grayson screamed_

_"I believe I just did." Bruce said flatly to the fifteen year old._

_Dick glared at his dad. A hurtful, betrayed glare that he's sure Bruce will never be able to forget. He hated this! He absolutely loathed! But what could the fired Boy Wonder do? Nothing. He couldn't do anything. And even Alfred wasn't on his side this time._

_"**Fine!**" He hissed licking his chapped lips. "This is what you want? Fine. I'm done here!"_

_"What do you-?" Bruce began_

_"Your benching me from Robin for good? Fine. I can't do anything about that, Nothing I say or do will change your mind. But I don't have to stay here! This place is just going to be a painful reminder of who I was. I don't have to stay!" He growled turning his back on the man who raised him for seven years._

_"Dick-" Bruce reached out to put a hand on his son's shoulder. The ex-Robin swiped around, his fist flying, making contact with Bruce's cheek. There wasn't enough behind the punch to bruise him, but there was enough to knocked The Dark Knight on his rear-end. _

_Giving Dick enough time to get on his motorcycle, start it and speed off out of the BatCave. Trying so hard not to look back as the tears flowed down his cheeks._

[EndOfFlashback]

That was the worst day of Dick's life. He hasn't been to Gotham since. The kid however. Jason, was his name. Was here _here_, at Mount Justice right now! And everyone thinks he's _so_ adorable.

"Hey!" a voice said cheerfully, Dick turned and saw it was his best friend Wally. "Dude, what's up with you." he asked feeling the pissed off aura coming off of his friend in waves.

"What do you think?" He answered matter-of-factly. Kid Flash rolled his eyes, annoyed.

"Jason, again? Really?" Wally said scratching the back of his head. "Really, Dick when is this going to stop?"

Nightwing glared at him.

"Don't Bat-glare at me, I'm just trying to help."

"How? By telling me to stop? He does not belong here, he has only been training for two to three months and he already has my suit on!-"

"And he's almost as good as you are!" Wally retorted

"He is _nothing like me_!" Nightwing snapped clinching his hands into fists again. "He's just a pest!"

"You sure about that?" Wally asked

Dick gulped down the lump in his throat. "He stole stuff."

KF's eyes widened "Really? What?"

"My life. He stole my suit, my name, my friends, my city, my family..." he blinked several times to stop the tears from forming in his eyes. "...My dad..." his voice cracked. His breathe hitched and his shoulder started to shake.

"Aw bro..." Wally sighed sadly walking over and hugging him. His brother cried against him. "Your not really feeling the aster, are ya bro?" he whispered

Dick let out a wet, sad half-hearted chuckle. He hugging his friend back.

A few minutes pasted by.

"I miss him Wally..." The no longer Boy Wonder whispered. The speedster knew who he was talking about, it didn't take a genius to figure it out. "I pretend I'm okay. I smile, laugh, like I use to...But I'm not. When he fired me, it hurt. You have no idea. When I left that day, I was so angry and hurt. That I thought...I'd never miss him. I was wrong. I missed him the day after. But I couldn't go back. What was the point in going back? When I couldn't do the job I was raise to do since I was eight, the job I loved. I wanted to so badly but I didn't. Until an hour before I found out that he had gotten a new partner three months ago."

Wally let go and look at his best friend. Curious

"I was going to go see him, patch things up, tell him how much I missed him this whole year. Until I turned on the news and there he was: Batman, my dad. With a Robin, a Robin that wasn't me!"

"Dick...You always use to tell me that 'Batman needs someone to watch his back, be by his side, understand him cause no one else will, Batman needs a Robin' Jason's doing that, he's watching your dad's back. That should be enough." Kid Flash stated.

Nightwing walked away from KF and toward the door. He paused for a few moments.

"It's not."

Then walked out.

* * *

AN: So whatcha guys think? I highly doubt that when Bruce took Jason in and made him Robin, Dick was just okay with it, when he's been that persona since age 8 or 9. And top that off with Jason basically stealing Bruce from him, since Dick doesn't talk or hasn't lived with him in a year. If that were ME, I'd be pissed and jealous.

It wasn't hard writing for Nightwing. Richard maybe taller, older, cuter, and isn't in a red and yellow suit anymore in this story. But he's still my Dickiebird, and therefore crys.

So I hope you guys enjoyed this, REVIEW PLEASE! XD

PEACE!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Okay guys heres chapter two! Now this one actually has Jason in it and if he is OOC then I have this to say. I don't care! *in a sing song voice* So without further delay let's dive into this thing shall we?

READ & REVIEW! :)

* * *

Chapter 2. She's _mine_.

_ A month after Nightwing's and KF's conversation. _

"Kaldur if you weren't my bro, I would glue your butt to a chair, deprive you of any water for an hour, while the room is hot. Not enough to hurt you, but enough to torture you, THEN I'd grab another chair sit a crossed from you and drink a big glass of water." Nightwing threatened into his communicator.

Aqualad sighed "Yes, my friend. You have stated such, many times."

"I can't _believe _you did this!"

"If I may say my opinion, Nightwing. I don't see what I did wrong." The Atlantean said. Wally said this was a bad idea. He hope what he did was in fact a good idea.

"What are you talking about? You sent me on a "solo" mission. BUT you "forgot" to mention that the mission is One: In Gotham. And Two: That my _partner _is the Kid!" Dick said loudly making Kaldur flinch slightly.

"Dick, This has got to stop. Robi-"

"_Don't _call him that!" his friend snarled furiously

"_Robin _is not a bad child. He may swear a lot. But other than that, he is a good kid. If you got to know him, you'd see that." Aqualad stated

"Not a chance!" Dick said. Silence past. Nightwing sighed. "I'll do this mission for you Kaldur, cause it _does_need to be done, since Bru-" He cleared his throat "-Since Batman, is on a mission with Flash, Wonder Woman, and Green Lantern."

"Thank you."

"Just... Do me a favor? Don't do this again. And if you are, tell me so I can prepare myself." Nightwing asked scratching his the back of his head.

"Alright. I will do that." Kaldur agreed

"Thanks."

* * *

_20 minutes later_

"_Where _is that pest?"

_I have been standing here forever! _

"If he doesn't show up in the next 3 minutes I'm leaving-"

"Sorry!" a voice said nervously. Nightwing turned around to see the Kid standing with the black cape draped over his body. It was pretty cold outside, it was the pest's only sense of warmth. He gave Nightwing a small lopsided smile. "Yo, sorry it took so long. It was a hell of a lot harder to get Lun- Oh! I mean, Bathound into suit than I thought." Robin said as something big and black sat next to the Kid's right side.

Dick's eyes widened behind his domino mask. _Luna? No way..._ But it was true. It was Luna, the black Newf dog that was there when he didn't know who he was, was there when they were about o get killed by those two guys that were hired by Derek Powers, was there when he got his memory back and was there for the next two years of his Robin life.

Something brushed against his leg he looked down and saw Luna made her way from the Kid, to where Nightwing was. She looked at him with her big eyes, tilted her head and bark. It was like her way of saying_"It's been a long time! I missed you!" _

Dick smiled. He laid his hand on Luna's head. "Hey, girl. I missed you too..." scratching her behind the ear.

The moment between a dog and best friend was cute short, when Nightwing hear voices coming from down below. The kid must have heard it too, cause he soon was next to the former Robin.

"Those's our targets?" he asked

Dick grunted. The Kid looked at the big wooden crates the guys were carrying to the truck. "The crates are what we have to stop them from taking?"

_State the obvious much? Why was he here, I can do this on my own! _ The ex Boy Wonder thought annoyingly

"Hey, let's go!" The Kid said eagerly poking Nightwing in the arm.

Dick glared at him, greeting his teeth.

The Kid glared right back with out hesitation. They stayed like that for a minute or two.

His replacement broke it by blinking. " C'mon, let's go kick some bad guy ass!" he stated then jumped off of the roof. Luna following him toward the men below.

He scoffed. _Reckless pest..._ Then jumped off the roof too, knocking out a guy on his way down with a good kick to the head. The guys carrying three of the crates were already knock unconscious laying on the ground. Leaving Nightwing to take care of the ones with weapons.

Which wasn't hard. Couple minute later, Dick had all 7 dealers unconscious and tied up.

"Nightwing to Aqualad. We've stopped the men from loading the crates into the truck." Dick announced

"Good work Nightwing." came Kaldur's response

"What do you want us to do with the crates?" he asked

"Destroy them. Red Tornado made it clear that those crates were not to ever be opened." Aqualad announced

He nodded, understanding. "Got it. Nightwing o-"

"Luna! C'mon that tickles!" He heard the kid laugh. He turned his head and saw Luna had The Kid pined to the ground licking his cheeks. Dick's heart constricted hurtfully. _I was the only one she'd do that too. _Hot, bubbly anger formed inside him, his hands clinched into fists.

"Hey!" he snapped walking over the crates to destroy them. He placed a small bomb (set to 7 minutes) that won't destroy anything but what it is stuck to. "Quit messing around! We're not done yet!"

The Kid looked at him, noticing the snappiness in the older heros voice and glared a little. gently pushing Luna off of him and standing up. "The hell are you talking about? All the guys are knocked out and tied up. We are done."

Nightwing clinched his teeth. "But the crates still need to be destroyed."

His replacement scratched his dog behind the ears. "Well is not like that's impossible to do. Right Luna?" Luna barked in response. "That's right! That's my good girl! The only dog I know that can kick some ass almost as good as a person. That's call being a bad-"

_WHAM!_

There was no hesitation when Nightwing's fist made contact with the Kids face, sending him flying a few feet away. The Kid was shocked for a couple minutes. Then-

"What the fuck, man? That hurt!" His replacement hissed. Rubbing his left cheek and giving his best bat-glare he could make at Nightwing.

_'__**That's my girl!'**_ _His girl? __**HIS**__ GIRL!? _He thought, rage boiling inside him.

"Hey, I'm talking-"

"_Not yours_!" Nightwing snarled his body began to shake with fury.

"What?" The Kid snapped

"Luna!" He pointed to the Newf dog, who was standing stone still far off to the right, looking scared. "She is NOT yours! She is _MINE_! And what's more: That suit, that name are mine! You have no right to use or have them. I would still be Robin, if Batman hadn't fired me-"

The Kid laughed. "You must have fucked up big time, for him to have fire you-"

"I WAS SHOT BY THE JOKER!" Dick bellowed

His replacement laugh died away, his eyes went wide and he frowned. "Wh-"

"Yeah, the Joker got lucky and I got shot in the stomach!" Nightwing shook his head mentally. _Why am I explaining this? He won't understand! _He said to himself. "Luna's my dog, not yours. That's my suit and name NOT yours..."

A minute pasted by.

"We're done here." turning his back on the annoying brat, as he heard the bombs go off. "Luna, c'mon girl, we are leaving." He ordered. The fired-Robin looked to both his sides and discovered that Luna wasn't there. He turned his body to see his dog was still standing in the same spot.

He patted his leg, like it he use to do. "Luna c'mon let's go."

Luna looked from Nightwing to The Kid. Then she started to walk forward. But not Dick Grayson...No. She walked over to Jason Todd, sat down beside him, licked his red cheek and whined.

Todd, slowly put his hand on Luna's back and rub her fur softly. He looked up at the former Robin "Looks like she made choice." he stated eyes looking sad.

Hurt. Betrayal. Those were the two emotions he had felt when his father had permanently benched him. And now he was feeling them all over again, this time with Luna. His eyes began to sting. his hands clinched so tight now, that they were bleeding.

"_FINE!_" Nightwing yelled "This is what you want? You choose him!? After everything we have been through!" He looked Luna in the eyes. She looked back and whined.

"Fine!" He snarled again walking over to men that were knocked out, tied them with the others and hung them up on the light post for the GCPD.

Repeating what he did with Bruce, The benched-forever- Boy Wonder got on his bike, started it and left Todd there.

With the same hurtful tears streaming down his face. But there was an emotion there that wasn't last time. Regret. Directed toward himself for once, He will always regret that one thought that never crossed his mind as he left the Manor. The thought that should have been his first priority other than getting out of there.

_Why didn't I take her with me?_

* * *

AN: SOoooo... What did you guys think? This seemed to rushed in my opinion. I don't know why, it took me the whole day to write, My butt hurts so much! :( Did you guys like that I brought Luna back?

What better way to piss off Dickie then for him to realize that Luna has a new owner? ;)

Well as always please READ & REVIEW! XD


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Alright, so here is Chapter 3, I really hope you guys enjoy it. as much as I had fun writing it!

Read it, Review it, would be much appreciated! =)

Oh, I forgot to tell you guys, This maybe in season 2 of YJ. BUT this story will NOT have the new character they introduced, That means no Bumblebee, No Rockeet (or whatever her name is) no Beast Boy etc. Just the good old six (and some Roy Harper here, he's also is not going to be a clone, Red Arrow is the real Roy Harper) people we were all use to seeing in the old episodes of season 1.

* * *

Chapter 3. So Bad.

_Two weeks after Nightwing's confrontation with Jason_

"Ugh..." Nightwing groaned. As he laid on the couch at Mount Justice. _I'm so not feeling the aster..._ He thought tiredly, pulling the blanket closer to his neck.

Normally he would be on a mission with the rest of the team. That is what he planned on doing when he arrived, but apparently he looked as bad as he felt, when _Roy Harper_, Red Arrow dragged him over to the couch, sat him down while Wally took his temperature and Artemis and Kaldur asked him questions. According to his teammates and what Dick told them he had a 100.5 fever, combined with nausea, headache, and freezing cold but he was also burning hot. Aqualad ordered him to stay put "You are in no shape to go anywhere."

"Frankly, I'm amazed you were able to get here without collapsing." Red Arrow added annoyed that his friend would even try to pull something like this, when they all knew him so well. "Yeah, man." Wally agreed. "Dude, you just stay here and we'll deal with the mission."

"Kid Flash is right, Nightwing. You need rest." Kaldur stated and with that they all left Mount Justice.

Dick rolled over and grabbed the orange juice and two Cold medicine tablets that M'gann and Artemis had left him on the table. He plopped them in his mouth and gulped down the pulpy liquid. _I hate being sick... _He sniffed then turned his head and coughed into his left arm. _I wish Alfred was here... I wish Bruce..._Nightwing bit his lower lip, closing his eye. He was always like this, if it was even possible, the former Robin was even more emotional when he was sick than when he wasn't.

He heard the door open, but he felt to horrible to even care who it was. "Oh..." a voice said in surprise. Dick forced his eyes open. He was also surprised to see Todd standing in the doorway, his black cape covering his body like it was the last time Dick saw him. He heard the kid whisper "Shit.." before he took another step inside the living room. _The feeling is mutual kid. _

"Sorry.." Todd said scratching the back of his head. "I didn't know anyone else was in here..." Nightwing noticed how nervous the kid looked. Maybe it was cause he was so tired, maybe it was because he was emotional, or maybe it was the fact the he was so sick and miserable and he didn't want to start a fight, that he sighed and said "Don't worry kid. I'm not going to hit you." he shivered and pulled the blanket even closer.

"I'm too sick to do anything right now..." He groaned

"Your sick?" Todd asked. Dick nodded weakly. Just then a wave of nausea and dizziness hit him. He yanked the mini trash bin that was sitting on the ground, put it up to his chest, (since he hardly eat everything before he came here) and Nightwing ended up dry-heaving, hacking, and spitting into the bin.

"Oh _shit_.." he heard the kid say, he actually sounded a little worried. "Do-" Todd trailed off. "Do you want me to get you anything?"

_Is he trying to help me? Really? NO! No way am I going to be indebted to him. _"No...Just leave me alone." The fired Boy Wonder groaned as he shivered and cringed.

But Todd stayed where he was. Looking at Dick with determination and a little anger. "Look." he began. "I know you don't like me, I know the reason you don't. I understand, if I was in your position I'd hate me too. But damn it, you look like your at death's door about to knock and say 'Take me away'. And I'm not just going to leave while there is something I can do about it." His replacement finished crossing his arms.

Nightwing just stood there, utterly dumbfounded. He honestly didn't know what to say. He'd been so cruel to the kid. And here he was helping him? "U-Um. I could use the remote, laying here in silence is nerve-racking." he said pointing to the remote that was on the kitchen counter.

"Alright." Todd said. walking over the remote, picking it up and turning on the big screen TV. The News was currently on, nothing interesting. Just about some kid that got a cat out of a tree. _I dislike the News so much. Heavy on the dis._

"Boring! I hate the News." Todd said dully. He started to channel flip slowly, until Dick saw something- "Stop. I haven't seen this show in a _long_ time." he announced. Todd walked over to the left side of the couch.

"Supernatural?" The Kid asked surprised

Nightwing felt anger boil inside him. "Yeah, you have a problem with that?"

"No, it's just..." Todd trailed off "I thought I was the only one who liked this show." he finished scratching his head awkwardly

The anger went out of him like a balloon. "_You _like Supernatural?" He asked in disbelief "Your eight-"

"I'm _nine_." Todd said matter-a-factly as he put his fisted hand to his chest. "And yeah, I like this show." he looked away from Dick to the TV. "Oh!-" he yelped excitedly a smile on his face "This episode is badass!" as he pointing to the television.

"Have you seen it?" Todd asked Dick.

Nightwing looked at the TV. The episode just started, the title of it popping up on the screen it read "No Exist". He shook his head "No I haven't seen it."

"It's fucking amazing!" His replacement said, turning his head to watch the episode, Dick followed suit. 2 minutes into the episode- "So who is your favorite: Dean or Sam?" Todd asked.

"Sam, no question." The ex Robin answered. "Though, I haven't seen a lot of this show, Alfred and Da-...And Batman told me not to watch it when they caught me in the living room with it playing on the TV."

"Hell, you too huh?" Nightwing turned to look at Todd. "Al and Bruce-" He sighed, smiling slightly. "They did the same thing to me when Alfred caught me watching it a third time, so cause I would listen when he asked me nicely, he blocked it."

Dick's eyes went wide "Really?" That doesn't sound like the Alfred he lived with for seven years. "Wow"

"Yeah!" Todd said eagerly "He was all-" His replacement cleared his throat to mimic Alfred " _'Master Jason! I believe I told you that you were not under any circumstance, allowed to watch this show. It is very inappropriate for a young boy your age._' He was so mad! Scared the shit out of me!"

The corners of Nightwing's lips twitched a little. "That's...very un-Alfred-like."

"Your telling me! I thought he was going to beat my ass, I hide in my room with the door locked for an hour! He apologized. I told him I wasn't coming out until he _really _meant it and was not faking it, just so I'd come out." Todd told Dick as he snickered a little. "He told me it worked with you a few times..."

Nightwing laughed. Genuinely laughed, the first in a _long _time. He smiled at the memories. "Yeah..." He answered still laughing "It did. I figured out he was faking when I noticed the tone of his voice! You see with Alfred if he is truly sorry about something his voice will get all sad and pitched. If he says it with a calm, straight face it means he's faking. He wasn't whelmed anymore, when I figure out his little trick." Dick started to laugh again at the memory of a found-out Alfred, Todd started to join him.

"Damn, I need to remember that!" The Kid laughed "It's _too _good not to use!" as he shifted himself on the arm of the couch. Dick realized he was taking up the whole thing with him laying on it. _The worlds not going to exploded if I let him sit here right? _The fired Boy Wonder reasoned with himself.

He moved his legs up, giving the kid enough room. "Do it. Do it, because I can't anymore!" he said dramatically. Feeling like himself a little again.

Todd sat down on the couch next Nightwing. "Oh! I'm _so _going too!"

The two heros laughed soon died as the resumed watching the show. Dick laughed out through his nose quietly. _The kid maybe a pest, annoying, reckless. He may not deserve to wear my suit. But maybe-_

_Maybe he's not __**SO**__ bad, as I thought._

* * *

AN: So... thoughts on this? Was it good? Bad? Did it seem to rushed? Hmm?

Oh and *snickers* About the "Supernatural" reference? I'm SORRY! I could _not _resist the temptation! I just couldn't!

So Leave a Review if you please! Feed the starving author.

And I'll see you guys in chapter 4! =)


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Alright guys! Here is chapter four! The ending of this story. I had a blast writing this and I hope you guys had fun reading it! XD Thank you! Your reviews really make my day! I wanted to tell you guys, after this story. Other ones I write will not be linked to this nor Who Was I, Before The Sun Came Up? Just a heads up if any of you guys get confused. So with that said, Let's once again dive into this story for the fourth and final time! Shall we?

Read and Review Please!

* * *

Chapter 4. Little Brother.

_The Next Day after Nightwing realized Jason wasn't SO bad as he thought_

"Nightwing, I would like to speak with you. Please." Kaldur stated rather hoarsely as he walked up beside Dick.

"Sure Kaldur, Is everything okay?"

Aqualad choose to ignore that question. "You stated once before that if I was going to partner you and Robin up together again, I should inform you first...Well that is what I'm doing now. I am sorry Dick, there is no other option. It seems that Artemis, M'gann, Roy, Wally, and I have caught your flu. The only one who wasn't effected was Superboy and he is visiting Superman's parents, so he can not go. The mission I'm afraid-" The Atlantean paused as he coughed into arm. "-Is in Gotham again."

"Kaldur, it's alright. I don't mind being partnered up with him again." Dick announced honestly

Aqualad's eyes widened a little. "You don't? I thought that you-?"

"It seems..." Nightwing ran a hand through his raven hair. "That you and Wally were right...He's not a bad kid. He's still an annoying, reckless pest, but he's not horrible."

Kaldur chuckled weakly. "Yes, I believe that the little brother is, if I recall suppose to get on the older siblings nerve."

_Little Brother? _Was he? If Nightwing looked at it logically, Bruce did adopt him, and he adopted Dick too. Bruce was his dad and his replacements, so technically Todd was his little brother. But the question remained: Did the former Robin think of Todd as his younger sibling?

"I...Um..." Nightwing didn't know what to say. "I...Better get going then."

* * *

"Kid, _calm down_!" Dick said a little irritated. Todd was currently bouncing on the perch of the roof they kneeling on.

"I _can't!_" he replied as he continued to bounce.

"And why not? Geez, how many sweets did you eat." he asked sarcastically.

"I _didn't _have anything sweet. I drank the black liquid Batman was drinking."

Black liquid? _Oh no... _"Dude, that was coffee!" Nightwing face-palmed his forehead. "It's not meant for nine years olds, only grownups drink that stuff. No wonder your practically bouncing off the walls." _Good god..._ Not only was he partnered up with a nine year old, but a nine year old who just drank _coffee _for god sakes!

"What the _hell_ am I gonna do!?" the kid asked trying to stop his hands from shaking. Dick opened his mouth to answer. But was interrupted by noises from below. He saw drug dealers were gathered, 10 maybe 12 all together. He looked at them, then back to Todd who was still bouncing and jittering. _This was only suppose to be a re-con mission. But he needs to get some of that energy out. _

Dick raised to feet. "C'mon, let's go stop them"

"But I thought-" Todd began getting to his feet as well

"-You need to get rid of some of that coffee induced energy." he said smirking "And what better way then fighting those guys down there."

"Okay" His replacement answered quickly.

The hero's both jumped off the roof. "Hey!" Nightwing yelled as he landed on one of the dealers, knocking him out instantly. "You guys having a party?" he asked. He swiped his leg around, making another dealer lose his balance and he finished him with a elbow to the head.

Flipping backwards he landed next the kid. Who was still jittery but already took out 3 men. "Guess our invite got lost, eh kid?" Todd's laugh was rather shaky, but he looked alert.

"Aw shit! What's Nightwing doin here?!" one of them yelled to their boss

"He's suppose to be in Bludhaven!" another stated.

"I thought I'd take a field trip. There's not that many crimes that need my help in Bludhaven, but here..." He paused laughing. "Well let's just say you guys won't be feeling the aster for very long."

"Kill them, or you guys will have me to deal with!" The boss hissed to his men. With different weapons the dealers advanced on them. Things were going good, the odds seemed to be on their side as Nightwing and Todd fought the drug dealers. But then-

'AH!" Nightwing cried out in pain as one of them he thought he knocked out got back up and when he wasn't looking stabbed him twice in the side and once in the stomach. He twisted around, grabbed the man by the hair and slammed his head against a the stone pillar.

Dick flipped out of the other mens reached. He fell to his left knee and clinched his wounded stomach. The fired Boy Wonder cringed when he saw dark, red blood drip from his hand.

The boss laughed "And here I thought you were suppose to be the Bats former partner, _He _probably would have been able to dodge that, guess your not as good as the rumors lead us to believe."

"Shit! Nightwing!" he heard Todd yell. Said hero glanced up to see his replacement coming toward him, he also saw that one of the men that was laying on the floor was still conscious and holding a gun right at Todd.

"Look _out!_" Dick called out to the kid.

"Huh?" Todd stopped in his tracks.

_BANG! BANG! BANG! _

Three shots were fired. Two hit the second partner of Batman. The man holding the gun fell unconscious, One missed hitting the stone pillar instead. Nightwing thought his heart almost stopped.

"ROBIN!" he cried out. His heart was pounding a million miles a minute. But why? Why was he so scared? He attempted to get up, but was knocked down on his back by the head dealer. "I _don't think _so!" the man said as he picking up a metal pipe, and stabbed it through Dick's leg.

"AHH!" He screamed in agony as he grabbed the pipe, trying to pull it out.

"One down. One to go." The dealer snarled. Raising a gun he had in his hand at Nightwing's head. For a few seconds, Dick had a flashback, to a time where he was small and wore red and yellow suit instead of a black and blue one, and where he was shot but not by a drug dealer. No... By a crazy, green haired clown. That's when he decided, he _wasn't _going to die like he almost last time there was a gun pointed at him. And he damn well isn't going to let a nine year old die at such a young.

Gathering up most of the strength he had. He kicked the gun out of the guys hand, wrapped his legs around the dealers, twisted his body around 360 and threw the man into a pillar, crashing on to some empty crates as he went down, knocked out.

Nightwing gasped and panted, holding his side. He cried out as pulled the pipe out of his leg. He turned to look at Robin, and saw that the kid was laying face down in a pool of his own blood. "Robin." He called out limping over to him and with much agonizing difficulty knelt down beside the nine year old.

"Robin?" said Nightwing. No answer. _No... No way... _He removed the kid's mask.

"C'mon kid! WAKE _up!_" Dick said desperately he shook Robin roughly.

Still nothing. Nightwing's breathing got even faster, more panicked, more hitched.

"C'mon! C'MON!" He yelled patting Robin's cheek, he felt tears sting his eyes.

"_JASON!_"

"Ugh..." Jason moaned. His blue eyes fluttered open. Nightwing gave a shaky, wet, relief filled laugh.

"Jason! Thank _god_! I thought you were dead!" Dick cried out. He couldn't resist the urge he felt in that second; He carefully gathered Jason in his arms and hugged him.

"D-Dick? Ah! _Fuck!_" Jason said cringing from the pain. He tried to lift his head to look up at Nightwing, but found he didn't the strength as he head fell against Dick's shoulder. The Boy Wonder started to cough up blood.

"Jason!" Nightwing said panic in his voice. _I have to get him to the Manor. Alfred will know what to do. _He stood up trying to ignore the sharp pain he felt in his leg and side. He looked Jason, the boy was pale as a sheet. Dick's eyes began to sting again "It's okay, Jay" He whispered "Your going to be okay little brother."

Jason looked up at him, surprise in dull, pained his eyes "B-Brother-?" he stammered

"Yes, Jason! _Brother! _Your may little brother Jay. I know I've been a jerk to you lately, and I'm _so sorry_, I was just angry and hurt of what happened between Dad and I, and I took it out on you! But I didn't realize...How much you meant to me, until I saw you get hurt." He told Jason. Tears fell down his cheeks, tears of guilt.

"I...mean s-something to you?" he asked

"Yes, yes you do bro!" He answered honestly running a gloved hand through Jason's hair. "I love ya Jay." and he meant it, he meant it just like he meant it to Bruce and Alfred.

The Boy Wonder smiled slightly. "...ove...you tooo" he then passed out

_Oh god! _"Hold on Bud, I'm gonna get you to the Manor, you'll be alright" Dick said more to himself then to the unconscious Robin, he carefully put Jason into his back.

Sticking to the rooftops, keeping quiet and to the shadows, ignoring the horrible, agonizing pain he felt with every step he took. The skills that Bruce taught him. The skills he still uses even as Nightwing. The ex-Robin managed to make it to his former home without being seen. By the time he made it to the front door, his vision was already fading, He shook his head, wanting to clear his sight. He raised his hand and knocked as hard has he could.

Several torturous minutes later. The doors opens. "My word! Master Richard!" came a muffled voice

"A-Alfred..." Dick gasped out. The pain overtook his body.

Feeling his strength finally leave him, his vision going black Nightwing crashed to the entrance way of the Wayne Manor.

Than he passed out...

* * *

Pain. That's the first thing Dick thought of when he came too. "Urghh..." he moaned. _I feel like a building fell down on me... _He felt something heavy on his legs, it felt familiar. _I wonder... _he knocked his knee against the familiar thing-

"_Ragh!_" came a yelp from an animal. Nightwing bolted straight up, regretting it as his body burned and throbbed, he rubbed his now bare and bandaged stomach looking down at his bandaged leg he came face to face with his no longer dog.

"Luna! It's good to see you!" Dick smiled. Luna bark at him happily, her tail wagging. She licked his face, causing him to start laugh like he was 13 again, though the laughs turned into tears, he hugged Luna as he cried into her fur.

He looked at her face. silent tears streamed down his face. "You probably can't understand me but...I'm sorry. I'm sorry I made you choose between Jay and I. It wasn't right or fair of me. And I'm also sorry I didn't take you with me when I left. I should have. But I was to focus on my feelings and I wasn't thinking clearly. I hope you can forgive me..." He said to the Newf dog, a lick on his nose was her reply.

"Haha!" He smiled again. "Thank you" he whispered rubbing her head gently.

"Ah, I see your awake Master Dick." came a voice Dick turned his head saw the British butler coming down the steps of the Batcave.

He grinned "Alfred! Hi!"

Alfred smiled too. "Hello, young sir!" walking over to Dick. "So how are you feeling?" he asked

"Well, like I got hit by a bus!" the 16 year old replied rubbing the back of his head. _Yeah I'm not feeling all that asterous at all. But I bet Jay's..._

He froze. Jason! He forgot that Jason was worse off than he was. "Alfred, is Jason alright?" he asked worried.

"Master Jason is fine, sir. He's up in his room, sleeping."

Dick sighed with relief. "Thank god." he looked around the Batcave. _Still the same... Even after being away for a year, four months and two weeks. _ "Where..." He trailed off.. "Where's Bruce?"

"He is currently with Master Jason at the moment." the British butler answered

"Can you take me to him?" Dick asked "Please, Alfred."

Alfred looked at him and smiled "Very well, sir." as he helped Dick off the medical bay table. His arm was on Alfred shoulders and the butlers right hand went around Nightwing's waist. They started walking toward the steps when Dick stopped walking- "Alfred?"

"Yes, Master Dick?" said the British gentleman. That voice so gentle, so caring, so British. _Man, I missed that voice..._ Dick didn't even hesitate as he wrapped his right arm around waist. He hugged him tightly, a lump growing in his throat when he realized that the man he consider his grandfather smelt like his favorite cookies. His eyes started to get teary.

Alfred returned the embrace. "I missed you as well Master Dick." patting the side of Nightwing's face. They continued up the stairs. They reached a room that Dick figure was Jason's room. Alfred let go of Dick and he leaned against the wall, while the butler softly knocked on the door, opened it and went inside, closing it behind him.

As Dick leaned on the wall he noticed two things, One: The Manor still looked the same when he was younger just as the Batcave did. Two: His room was two doors down from Jason's. It made him wonder if Bruce did that on purpose or if Jason just randomly picked it.

Couple of minutes later the door to Jason's room opened. Nightwing gently pushed off of the wall, left hand still on it, steadying him, expecting Alfred. But was shocked and a little scare when he realized it was Bruce. He stared at the billionaire, the man he hasn't seen in so long stared back also shocked to see him. This went on for a minute or two. When Dick broke contact by looking at the floor, suddenly ashamed of himself. _What if he throws me out? I don't blame him if he did, last time we spoke it didn't end well. What if he-_

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he saw Bruce practically throw himself at Nightwing, wrapping his big arms around him. "Dick..." he whispered running his hand through the 16 year olds hair. That one word, His name. Combined with that one motion, the one that the Dark Knight would always do when Dick was small. Those two things, cause the dam to finally break. Dick clung to Bruce. clung to him like his whole life depanded on it, he sobbed and cried out every emotion he has tried so hard to keep at bay against his dad.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm _so_ sorry!" he sobbed brokenly as his grip on his father tightened. _I'm sorry Bruce... God I'm sorry! _He shoulders shook and his breathing became hitched, He felt something drip on his head and it only took a second to figure out that Bruce was also crying, his embrace was also as tight as his son's.

"Shh, It's okay, Dickie, it's okay, Jason explained what happened, I'm not mad at either of you. It's okay..." Bruce soothed rubbing circles on Dick's back.

"N-No... What I did and said, before I left... I'm sorry...Dad. I never should have left, I thought leaving would help. Thought that I would feel better. But it didn't, It just made me feel worse, knowing I was alone, remembering what I said and did and I didn't mean...I...Bruce.." Dick sobbed

"Dick. Shhh... It's okay. I understand. I wasn't right of me to fire you as Robin when you wear that costume for so long. I just...You almost died, Dick. If anything happened to you I'd... I panicked and I shouldn't have, knowing how much protecting people meant to you. I'm the one who's sorry. I am so sorry, my little bird." Bruce whispered to his son.

"D-Daddy..." Dick whimpered like he was eight years old again.

"It's okay. I got you. I'm here son, everythings going to be okay." The Dark Knight stated as he place a kiss on Dick's forehead.

Dick's sobs and cries soon turned into silent tears and faint hiccups, along with Bruce's. and the two of them just knelt on the floor holding each other. After a few minutes of silence, he said "I never should have fire you as Robin."

"If you hadn't, you wouldn't of meet Jason." Dick retored sniffling

"That's true and though he has only been living here for four months. Jason wormed his way into my heart, just like you did." Bruce said smiling.

"I'm sorry, I haven't been the best big brother to him lately, I thought he was just a pesty, bad mouthing kid who didn't deserve to wear my suit. I took what I was feeling out on him. But when I saw him get shot..." Dick closed his eyes. That image will forever be burned into his memory. "I thought he was going to die, what was worse I thought he was going to die thinking that I hated him, when in reality in that moment I realized how much I cared for him. And how hurt and broken I'd be if he did...I guess I finally understand what _you_ were going through when_ I_ got shot. Sorry dad." Dick apologized burning his face into his father's chest.

"It's alright. Sometimes people have to have similar experiences, to understand what someone's going through. I'm just sorry you had to be the one to experience it." The Caped Crusader replied looking at his son's face and cupped his cheek.

"I love you dad." Dick whisper.

"I love you too son."

Jason's door opened again. Alfred popped his head out. "Sirs, Master Jason's awake now."

Dick shot up like a top, but almost fell down as his injured leg gave way. "Easy." Bruce said steadying his boy. and helped him into Jason's room.

"Dick!" his little brother said loudly.

"Jay!" Dick said just as loud. Forgetting the pain in his leg and how sore he felt, Nightwing found the strength to walk over to Jason's bed.

"Hell yeah, man your okay!" he said. Dick laughed, Bruce smiled and Alfred said a quick "Language Master Jason!"

"Yo, Dick I have to know. Did you really mean all that stuff you said before I passed out?" The Boy Wonder asked

"Every word Jason, I meant every word!" Dick answered as he ruffled the kids black hair.

"Um...Bruce?"

"Yes, Jason?"

"I'm sorry about the coffee, If I hadn't drinken it Dick and I- I'm sorry dad."

"It's okay Jay-Jay." Their dad said. Cupping his second son's cheek, Jason yawned and started to rub his eyes.

"Looks like someone's still tired." Dick laughed

"N-N-No I'm not!" Jason said through a another yawn. Dick realized then how tried _he _physically and emotionally, he yawned too.

"Your tired too!" Jason excalimed

"No, Your seeing things little brother."

"The _hell _I am!"

"Alright boys, enough. _Both _of you need to rest more. Dick-" Bruce began

"I'll stay here with Jay!"

"You will not!"

"Too bad, I'm already here!"

"Okay you two, sleep _now._" Bruce ordered as he got up from kneeling at Jason's bed.

"Uh Dad?" the boys asked in unison.

"Yes?" said The Dark Knight turning around.

"Could you stay here with us?"

Bruce smiled. "Of course" he tucked Jason and Dick into the bed and got in himself. It didn't take long for Jason to fall alseep again.

"Dad?" Dick whispered lifting his head up to see his head

"Hmm?"

"We're okay, right?"

His Caped Crusader nodded his head "Always, Dickie-bird. We're always going to be okay."

Dick sighed finally he felt like himself again. finally happy. He just needed to come home. Be with his family. With Alfred, Bruce and Jason. The 16 year old fell asleep with a smile on his face.

They were going to be just fine...

* * *

AN: Aaaaaaaaand END! YAHOO! This is literally the fastest story I have never written! XD So whatcha guys think? Did you guys like it, I figured I'd post this now, since most of you guys are probably doing Christmas stuff, since it's Christmas Eve.

So fluffy fluff-ness in this final chapter! XD I would like to thank all of you guys for coming along with me for the ride. Remember to REVIEW, and I'll see you guys in the next story!

Peace! And MERRY CHRISTMAS!

XD


End file.
